


Kelly Bundy needs a new pair of shoes.

by rammbo



Category: Married With Children
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bad Dirty Talk, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Interracial Relationship, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: Kelly needs some new shoes so she goes to see her daddy at the shoe store. Kelly gets more than she expected when she gets there.





	Kelly Bundy needs a new pair of shoes.

Kelly woke up in bedroom as soon she got out of the shower. She put on a tight short skirt with no panties and a tight blouse with no brs on. Then she went looking for her high heel shoes but she could not find them.

Damm i forgot those two show freaks i fucked last night kept my shoes. Well i can get a new pair down at daddy store.

Kelly ran into her younger brother Bud coming out of his room. They started to insult each other right there in the hallway.

I see you are up early slut queen what no gangbang last night ????.

No jackoff king and keep it down when you whack off that tiny dick of yours.

I get plenty of hot dates slut queen, were you going out to find a football team to fuck today.

No i need some new shoes and the only hot date you have is with Ms. Rosie Palm.

Fuck you you damm slut your lucky mom is not here she lock you in your room for deing such a damm slut.

Kelly got to the shoe store and first person she met was Griff her dads work buddy.

Hi Griff is my daddy here ???.

No Kelly he is taking a two hour lunch today.

Oh he is at the nudie bar again, well i need some new highheel shoes.

Well there is some over there you can look at.

Ok thanks griff i will do that.

Griff couldn't help but look at Kellys tight teenage ass everytime she bent over to look at some shoes. What Griff didnt know Kelly was bending over on purpose to see what he would do.

Say Griff i want to look at three pair of shoes.

Surething Kelly have a seat while i measure you feet. Ok i got your size let me so get get them.

Kelly told herself if she flashed Griff her sixteen year old pussy she could get those three pairs of shoes for free. Inback of the store Griff started talking to his self.

That Kelly Bundy is sure one hot white fucking slut. Id love to fuck her little brains out.

Griff sat down and put on the shoes on Kellys feet and she stretch out one leg and Griff thought he could see her teenage pussy. She tried on all the pair of shoes and the last pair she had on she put both her legs on his shoulders. Griff could clearly see Kellys teenage golden haired pussy. He saw it was the pinkest one he has ever seen in his life.

Well Griff i see you are enjoying looking at my hot pussy you dirty oldman. Tell you what you can look at my pussy all you want but i get all these shoes for free.

If you want all these black shoes you will need to do something better to get them. These shoes on your feet you will let me finger your teenage snatch.

Ok go for it WOW YOU GOT A BIG FINGER THERE GRIFF!!!!.

You got one tight snatch you must be fucking boys with pencil dicks. Lets see if you can handle two fingers now you lily white slut.

FUCK GRIFF EASY ON MY PUSSY DONT FUCK IT SO RUFF YOU DIRTY OLDMAN !!!!. FUCK YOU HAVE ME SO WET ALREADY YOU BASTARD !!!!. HEY EASY SQUEZZING MY TITS WILL YOU THE ARE VERY TENDER OLD MAN !!!!.

Now to finger fuck the hell out of your lily white snatch, you arr gping to cum soon you cock teasing bitch. Your snatch is getting tighter on my finger you slut.

FUCK ME I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!.

I must say you have a tasty snatch for a white slut. Now if you want those red shoes then you will have to give me a blowjob.

If i want those gold pair of shoes then i get to fuck your jailbait snatch with my big nigger dick.

Ok i will suck your cock and let you fuck my hot pussy but it will be thee greatest pussy you will ever get old mam. Just don't have a heart attack on me Griff because i will leave your dead body right were it lays.

White bitch i will fuck your brains out and after that you will be begging for my nigger dick in you everyday. Now get your tight ass in the bsck SMACK SMACK.

OWWWWWWWW THAT HURT YOU FUCKING MONKEY JUST LOOK AT MY ASS !!!!.

I have been slut and i want to fuck it too. My dick will make you into a anal whore.

EWWWWWWWWWWWW THATS GROSS NO ONE WILL EVER FUCK MY ASS !!!!. Its a out going hole nothing allowed inside of it.

Kelly went into the back room while Griff locked the door. When Griff got back into the backroom he was shocked to see Kelly naked as the day she was born. The only thing she had on was a pair of new thigh high boots. He never seen a hotter body than Kellys sixteen year old body.

Griff i am taking these boots put them on daddys bill.

Kelly he cant afford them if you want those boots it going to cost you your ass.

What do you mean Griff ????.

Easy you dumb blonde you can have those boots after i stick my big nigger dick up your lily white asshole. I will make you into a anal craving whore.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWW I NEVER DID ANY THING SO DISGUSTING AS BEING SODOMIZED BEFORE !!!!. You are such a pervert wanting to stck your dick up my butthole.

Well bitch if you want them then i get to fuck you tight teenage lily white ass. Now get on your knees and get my cock out and start sucking my cock. Hope you can handle it because i am hung like a horse.

Yea yea i never met a guy who didnt brag about his so called big dick. Now lets see the real size of your damm dick now. FUCK ME YOUR NIGGER DICK IS BIGGER THAN A FUCKING HORSE. PLUS IS SO FUCKING THICK TOO I DON'T NOW HOW I CAN SUCK THIS MOTHER FUCKER. !!!!.

I am sure a cock teasing slut can handle my cock with ease, now get to sucking it you sexy teenage slut. OH YEAH WHITE BITCH YOU HAVE A HOT MOUTH, I BET YOU CAN DEEPTHROAT ME !!!!. Thats it white bitch play with my big fucking balls, you are a great cock sucker alright.

FUCK YOU ARE FUCKING MOUTH FULL YOU DIRTY OLDMAN. IT'S NOT EASY TO FUCKING SUCK YOUR DAMM DICK !!!!.

I know a white bitch slut like you enjoy sucking my big old nigger dick, keep sucking it slut. Thats it suck it all the way down you fucking slut. Doing better you got and three fourths down your throat now. Suck it faster slut fuck it faster, I AM CUMMING YOU WHITE BITCH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH. THST'S IT SWALLOW MY ENTIRE LOAD SLUT !!!!.

DAMM YOU FUCKING NIGGER I NEARLY GAGGED ON ALL YOUR FUCKING SPUNK, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD STOP CUMMING !!!!. 

Thats what you get bitch when you suck on a mand cock. Now sitt down so i can eat your lily white snatch, that is if you want those other shoes.

Yes i do you bastard hope you know how to lick a hot teenage girls pussy well.

Bitch i can eat your snatch tell you lose your fucking mind. Sit in that seat and spread your fucking sexy legs bitch. Now to eat your fucking jailbait snatch oh yes you taste so sweet you little whiych bitch.

Is that the best you can do oldman i thought you said you could eat my pussy tell i lost my mind I have had guys from my school do better than you.

Bitch here it comes i am going to lick the hell out of your sweet lily white golden hair snatch. 

You are doing better you bastard fuck you have a big fucking tounge. LICK ME DEPPER YOU FUCKER LICK ME CLEAN, THIS IS THE GREATEST PUSSY YOU WILL EVER HAVE YOU DIRTY ASS NIGGER !!!!. YOU MOTHER FUCKER I DIDNT SAY YOU COULD STICK YOUR FINGER UP MY ASS !!!!. OH FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

Bitch you sure do have a sweet snatch almost good as your mothers snatch.

GRIFF YOU FUCKED MY MOTHER ????.

You bet your sweet ass i did and i was the first man to sodomize that fine ass of hers. Now back to your sweet snatch so i can make you cum again you cock teasing whore.

Come on nigger eat my hot white pussy and dont stop tell your tongue falls off. Keep licking me you fucking pervert my hot young pussy needs your fucking tongue deep inside of it. Faster lick me faster you dirty child molesting mother fucker. STICK YOUR TONGUE ALL THE WAY INTO MY HOT WET PUSSY YOU DIRTY ASS NIGGER !!!!. DONT YOU DARE STOP LICKING MY HORNY PUSSY MAKE ME CUM YOU ANIMAL MAKE ME CUM !!!!!. I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!

You have one tasty snatch there bitch now if you want those shoes i get to fuck your lily white snatch. Want them shoes you cock teasing lily white bitch ????.

Yes i do you fucking bastard so come and fuck me you bastard.

Then sit down and spread those legs and get ready to get your brains fucked out little girl. DAMM you are tight as hell girl are you sure you are not a virgin.

No i am not a virgin i been fucked lots of times but you have a very thick cock.you dirty old man. My pussy will be the best you ever had. FUCK ME take it easy with that nigger dick you bastard. FUCK i never been strected this wide before.

DAMM GIRL FOR A HIGH SCHOOL WHORE YOUR SNATCH IS FUCKING SUPER TIGHT !!!!. I am going to make you a nigger cock addicted whore. I love fucking you lily white bitches you scream so good when i fuck your white snatches.

That all you got you dirty old nigger i had other guys fuck me better than this i can hardly feel you fucking me. I guess i better find some other nigger to fuck me after you are done with me.

Ok white bitch you want it hard i will fuck you hard and fast now. You will get your brains fucked out now, how is that bitch loving how hard i am fucking now. You have one very wet snatch and it loves being fucked by big old nigger dick.

STOP IT YOU ARE FUCKING ME TOO FAST AND WAY TOO HARD MY PUSSY CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE !!!!. YOUR COCK IS STRETCHING THE HELL OUT OF ME !!!!. NEED TO STOP FUCKING ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. 

HEAR IT COMES YOU FUCKING TEENAGE WHORE UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Your snatch is the best i ever had before and i can set up a nice gangbang for you. How would you like twelve niggers fucking all your lily white holes at the same time. Bet that makes your snatch wet just thinking about that.

I don't think i could take on that many dicks if they all fuck me like you did. FUCK ME you are still hard doesn't it ever get soft.

Now to fuck your hot tittys wrapped them around my dick and fuck your tittys with my hard shaft. Thats it fuck my dick you horny white bitch. I just love your hot teenage tittys thats it fuck me faster.

I never had a cock so thick between my tits before, what you do stand line for a extra thick dick when you were born. 

You have some nice white tittys there my black cock looks great between them. Looks like you get another pair of shoes to take home Kelly. If you want those you are wearing it will cost you that sweet lily white ass of yours. 

You can fuck my pussy again if i can have these boots Griff.

Nope its your ass or no boots you cock teasing whore, besides you will love my big nigger dick up your lily white ass.

I don't know you are so big and my ass is so tiny ????.

Well get them boots off then i know another white bitch who would love them.

Ok Griff you can have my ass just take it easy with my asshole, use some lube for me.

I know the perfect lube i have it back her with me. Ok bend over that chair now and spread your ass cheeks that's it. Now to lube your lily white asshole damm you are one tight ass bitch like your mother is. 

Griff take it easy with your fingers you are stretching me out. FUCK how much longer you going take on my butthole.

Ready to fuck your sweet teenage ass bitch i am going to enjoy this so much. FUCK BITCH YOU ARE SUPER TIGHT IN THE ASS MY COCK IS HARDLY GETTING INSIDE, I AM GOING TO HAVE TO PUSH HARDER INTO YOU !!!!.

OWWWWWWWWWW YOU DIRTY FUCKING NIGGER YOU ARE RIPPING ME A NEW ASSHOLE !!!!!. GET YOUR FUCKING DICK OUT OF MY BUTTHOLE YOU BASTARD OWWWWWWWWW IT HURTS SO BAD. GET YOUR DICK OUT OF ME !!!!.

No way bitch your ass is mine i guess i could lube you up with some more Pennzoil. So you can take more of my cock you hot tight ass teenage whore.

OH MY GAWD I HAVE MOTOR OIL UP MY BUTTHOLE YOU BASTARD !!!!. OWWWWWWW MY BUTTHOLE IS ON FIRE YOU DIRTY FUCKING BASTARD STOP FUCKING ME I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE !!!!.

Bitch your ass is mine now all you lily white whores just dream by being fucked in the ass by us long cock niggers. Now to fuck your ass with long strokes, oh yeah i love fucking your tight teenage asshole. I don't know who has the tighter asshole you or your slutty mother of yours. You love my nigger cock up your lily white asshole dont you whore.

YOU DAMM BASTARD GET YOUR NIGGER COCK OUT OF MY BUTTHOLE YOU ARE RIPPING IT IN HALF STOP FUCKING ME OWWWWWWWW !!!!!. STOP IT MY BUTTHOLE CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE OH PLEASE STOP FUCKING MY ASS !!!!.

No way your lily white ass is the best i ever had in my life i am enjoying fucking it oh yeah now to fuck it even faster and harder.

STOP IT YOU ANIMAL MY ASSHOLE IS ON FIRE RIGHT NOW !!!!.

Not tell i cum in it you lily white whore oh yeah your asshole is so fucking tight i just love fucking it. I never been in a ass so tight before. OH YEAH HERE I CUM. YOU FUCKING WHORE UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

FUCK GRIFF YOU RIPPED MY POOR ASS IN TWO. !!!!.

You took it well bitch so glad you came by today if you want to have me fuck you again i will only be more than happy to fuck you. Once you go black you don't fuck white guys again. If you want a all niggeergangbang i can set one up for you. I know a lot of guys who would love to fuck a white whore like you.

Can you get out of my ass now i dont need you to be stuck in to it for the rest of my life.

Sure thing whore.

WHACK OWWWWWWWWWW you fucker that hurt like hell.

Kelly walked out of the store with all the shpes she wanted. When Al got back into the shoe store he asked Griff what he did for lunch.

Oh me i had me some tasty lily white pussy about sixteen years old and i fucked her like the whore she was born to be.

Damm Griff that bitch will land you in jail if you keep fucking them that young..

Cant pass up that young snatch Al it keeps me young.

Kelly took a very hot shower when she got home and she walked into her room wrapped in a towel her pussy and asshole was still sore from the fuckung Griff gave her. Kelly happened to look into the Darcys back yard and she was shocked to see her brother Bud fucking Mrs. Darcy like a wild man. 

Mrs. Darcy was loving the fucking Bud waa giving her, they came nearly at the sametime and then Bud flipped Mrs. Darcy over and rammed his hard young cock up her tight ass. Mrs. Darcy screamed so loud she neary broke the window. Kelly started to rub her pussy watching the live sex show down below. Bud was slamming his teenage cock into the olderwoman that she came twice before Bud did. Bud pulled out of Mrs. Darcy asshole and Kelly finally got a look at Buds dick it was thicker and longer than Griffs dick was.

I can't believe how big Buds cock is and the way he fucked Mrs. Darcy up the ass i bet she wont be able to sit down for a decade. Id love to try Buds cock in my pussy it never had a monster like it in it. I am so horny again i need to rub myself raw.

Bud came up stairs after having giving Ms. Darcy the fuck of her life, he heard moans coming from his sisters bedroom. He looked in at his sisters room and watched her rub the hell out of her golden hair pussy.

Fuck me i didn't know Kelly was a true blonde i never fucked a true blonde before, i can't let this pass this up.

Kelly rubbed herself tell she gave herself a orgasm with her hair brush and she fallen asleep when her brother came into her bedroom. He slide the hair brush out of her cum dripping pussy and licked the handle clean of his sisters cum.

My whore of a sister has a pretty good tasting cunt and now to fuck it. FUCK SHE IS TIGHT AS HELL FOR A FUCKING WHORE !!!$.

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING BUD YOU CAN'T FUCK ME I AM YOUR SISTER !!!!. BUD GET YOUR SUPER GIANT DICK OUT OF ME !!!!. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE RIPPING MY PUSSY IN HALF YOUR DICK IS TO THICK FOR ME !!!!. 

Not going to happen Kelly i am going to fuck your golden hair cunt tell i make you cum. You must of seen me fucking Mrs. Darcy i fucked her brains out and i popped her anal cherry that hot bitch screamed her head off.

I DID SEE YOU FUCK HER SHE SCREAMED REAL LOUD WHEN YOU FUCKED HER !!!!. BUD YOU CAN'T KEEP FUCKING ME I AM YOUR SISTER !!!!.

I never meet a whore you cared who fucked her and i bet my cock is the last one you had fucking your golden hair cunt.

FUCK I AM CUMMING BUD OH YES. OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.

YOUR FUCKING CUNT IS THEE BEST I EVER HAD BEFORE BIG SISTER OH FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

I need to rest you fucked my brains out.

You sure have a nice tight ass Kelly.

Bud stop probing my asshole with your finger.

FUCK ME MY ASSHOLE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN, FUCK YOU ARE FUCKING THE SHIT OUT OF ME YOU HORNY MOTHER FUCKER !!!!. I BET MRS. DARCY IS STILL BENT OVER THAT PICNIC TABLE YOU FUCK HER ON.

NEXT TIME I WILL FUCK HER THEN HER NIECE AMBER AND YOU BIG SISTER ON THAT TABLE ALL AT THE SAMETIME.

Al Bundy came home and he heard Kelly screaming her head off and he looked into her bedroom snd saw his son fucking his daughter. He closed the door and shook his head.

Kelly is just like her mother a incest whore for her brothers cock hell i bet Peg is getting gangbang by her brothers right this minute.

OH FUCK ME I AM CUMMING KELLY UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. HOW YOU LIKE HAVING YOUR ASS FUCKED MY WHORE OF A SISTER ????.

Oh fuck Bud i cant moved you fucked the hell out of me. I need to rest.

You do that because i am still hard and i am going to fuck your tight ass tell i cant come any more


End file.
